<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Suprise!" [A Klaine One-Shot] by Wow_Klaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068415">"Suprise!" [A Klaine One-Shot]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine'>Wow_Klaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klaine One-Shots 💖 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Roses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Blaine and Kurt's anniversary of their first kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klaine One-Shots 💖 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Suprise!" [A Klaine One-Shot]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today is the 10th anniversary of Klaine's first kiss, so here is a one-shot! Klaine is married in NYC. Their daughter is Ellie and is a year old.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kurt! Ellie! I'm home!" Blaine yelled into his and his husband's apartment. Kurt usually came out of the kitchen, or bedroom, or living room, holding Ellie and smiling. Kurt would hand Ellie to him and she would giggle with joy, happy that her Daddy was home. But today no one replied. No Ellie, no Kurt, nothing.</p><p>"Kurt?" Nothing again. He put down his bag and went looking for them.</p><p>Kitchen? Nope.</p><p>Living room? Nope.</p><p>Bathroom? Nope.</p><p>Finally, Blaine checked the bedroom.</p><p>"Surprise!" Kurt and Ellie yelled. Well, Kurt yelled surprise, Ellie just made loud baby noises. They were sitting on Blaine and Kurt's bed and were each holding flowers. Ellie was holding one yellow and one red rose, while Kurt was holding a whole bouquet of yellow and red roses.</p><p>"Oh my god! You guys! I love you two!" He sat on the bed next to Kurt and kissed him. He pulled Ellie into his lap and kissed her head.</p><p>"Well, I just wanted to celebrate the day my husband kissed me for the first time," Kurt explained.</p><p>"Oh wow... it's been, what? 10 years? Holy shit."</p><p>"Blaine, don't curse in front of Ellie!" Kurt said laughing.</p><p>"I know, I know. Daddy loves you very much, Ellie." He said, looking down at his little girl.</p><p>"Love you," Ellie said in a cute her baby voice. Kurt and Blaine were starstruck.</p><p>"What did you say, honey?" Blaine asked.</p><p>"Love. Love you. Love you." Ellie repeated over and over.</p><p>"Blaine! She said her first words on the anniversary of our first kiss." Kurt gushed.</p><p>"I guess March 15th is a good day for us, huh?" Blaine laughed.</p><p>"I guess so, I love you, Blaine."</p><p>"I love you too, Kurt."</p><p>"Love you," Ellie said to both of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In my mind, Ellie is just the cutest little baby. Ahh, this was so cute!</p><p>-276 words-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>